Shot in the Dark
by found.myself.in.wonderland
Summary: this is a oneshot i wrote two years ago, please read the authors note for more info :  Rated T, But a Warning: Rape & Deaths are involved. *One-Shot.


**A/N: - Okay so i understand if this is horrible, i wrote this two years ago and found it on my computer so i figured i would upload it, it was one of my very first "death/rape/horror" type oneshots ever! so yeah lol.**

Hailey walked hand and hand with her Boyfriend of 4 years Mason, It was October 31st Halloween Night, The Walked the Sleep Hallow Trail with their group "Hey Mason, here" There Friend Kyle Slipped somthing into mason's back pocket "thanks man." Mason smirked "Hey Babe, What do you say we Ditched them for a bit?" Mason Held her hand "Mason, The leaders will know" hailey looked as the others walked down the trail "They'll never find out" He winked as she looked in those dark brown eyes "hm, well okay" She gave in and Fallowed mason into the trees "mm, come here gorgeous" he smiled and pulled her in closer "mmm" she grinned as he kissed down her neck and Slowly Unbottoned her Blue Plaid top "argghh" they heard a faint groan "Mmm, baby" He whispered "Mason, that wasnt me" Hailey stopped and sat up "Sure it wasnt" he winked "Im serious mason!" She looked at him bottoning up her shirt "hey!. who the hells out there!" He yelled sitting up "you better come out or i'll fuck you up!" He screamed "Mason what ever it is dont encourge it!" she pulled on his arm "Come on lets just go back to the group" she said standing up "No, if this person's gonna mess with us he's going to get a piece of me" mason said Walking in toward the woods "mason please! lets just go!" She whispered and ran toward him "please lets just go" she begged "Look who ever the fuck is outthere leave us alone!" Mason yelled as he turned to leave "MASON LOOK OUT!" Hailey screamed as an older looking man wacked him over the head with a large stick "ahh!" She screamed "mason get up!" she said looking down at her boyfriend whos head was now covered with blood "mason please get up!" she said as tears began to fall from her face "please mas..Dont hurt me please!" She said falling to her feet and hitting her head agaist a tree.

When she woke she found herself in an old abandoned house "huh?..." she looked around confused "mason!...mason!" she yelled searching for her boyfriend she slowly stood up and walked toward what looked like a front door, she slowly opened it and looked in the room seeing her boyfriend lying on the floor...dead "Mason?..." she walked over "Oh my god! mason no!" she cried holding onto his body "no!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes as she heard footsteps behind her.  
She turned too look up at the dirty looking old man "what do you want?" she screamed moving back toward the wall "please dont hurt me" she cried looking at masons body "please!" she yelled as the man got closer "what do you want..." she breathed softly as the man smirked as he pushed her toward the wall and grabbed her arms tightly "ow!" she screamed "hehe" the man chuckled softly "a virgin?" he asked mysteriously as more tears fell from her face "yes or no question sweetheart, if yes i'll take it nice and easy, if no? aha well you'll find out" his scratchy voice chuckled as she looked "well?" he looked "no." she said quitly "what was that baby i didnt hear you?" he said putting his finger up to his ear "NO!" she screamed slapping him in the face and crawling toward the door "Little Bitch!" he yelled grabbing her legs "ow!" she cried "come here!" he screamed as he ripped her Blue jean skirt off and removed her panties "No! Stop!" she yelled hitting his chest "Oh baby i like it rough" He chuckled as he slammed into her hard "ah! stop!" she yelled crying in pain "you feel good" he smiled raping her more "Stop!" she cried "please...just stop!" she cried softly as he released her and stood up "Okay..." he groaned zipping up his pants "Dont move" he starred walking out of the room "God...Please help me." she cried as she moved closer to masons body "baby..." she cried holding onto him "what the fuck are you doing!" the guy yelled walking back in "please" she cried "Bye Bye" The man Chuckled *Bam!"

One Week later "Police tell us That the two Teenagers are Mason Wale & Hailey Collins, Wale was found dead at the scene while collins lyed Next to the body of Wale beaten bad and sevrel brusies next to a Man known as Charles Wilkons, wilkons was apparently shot in the head once. Police Believe that Wliksons was also behind the big Murder by River Creek two months ago." The News Broad caster reported "I can't believe it" Hailey Looked at the tv "Why did this happen to me..." she said as tears fell from her face as she looked at masons Picture "I love you, We will meet again soon...In the heavens above." She softly kissed the Picture and Pulled a Gun from the Top Drawer and Pulled the Trigger...


End file.
